Pirates of the Caribbean: The Heir of Cortez
by Parlay
Summary: “Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga.” Ever wonder about Jack’s past – how he knew the location of the Isla de Muerta, where or who he got that compass from, and by what means he came to be the Captain of the Black Pearl.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: 'Pirates of the Caribbean' does not belong to me. It belongs to a mouse. A cartoon mouse. A cartoon mouse who doesn't even wear a shirt. And no, I'm not at all bitter. J 

So please don't sue, because I'm a poor student who has no money anyway.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Heir of Cortez

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow staggered slightly as he strode onto the main deck of the _Black Pearl, squinting in vague surprise against the brilliant afternoon sun. However, this was immediately forgotten as he noticed the vessel pulled up on the port side of his __Pearl, not to mention the fact that the majority of his crew seemed to be aboard the other ship. Yanking his hat down firmly to shield himself against the blazing sun, he made his way to the side of the __Black Pearl, his forehead creasing thoughtfully – the other ship looked oddly familiar._

'Cap'n!'

Gibbs hurried over from where a roughly-hewn gangplank had been set up between the two ships. Jack arched a questioning eyebrow as his third-in-command joined him at the railing.

'We woulda woken ye,' Gibbs replied hastily in response to Jack's unvoiced inquiry, 'but she ran up a flag `o truce, and they ain't putting up no resistance, so there didn't seem much point in disturbing ye, `specially after last night. '

Jack's lips twitched at Gibbs' reference to the previous, rum-filled night, but he didn't reply, his bleary eyes slipping over the scene before him. His own crew members were rounding up the sailors of the other ship, who seemed hardy enough but, despite an obvious air of surliness, were offering no opposition, just as Gibbs had said.

Jack's gaze stuttered to a halt on an older man who stood apart from the crowd of prisoners huddled near the mast. He was of average height, but wiry, and his greying hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was obviously not a common sailor, a fact betrayed by his simple, civilian dress and the dignified way he was composing himself despite the relative chaos about him.  

Jack straightened abruptly. 

'What's her name?' he demanded, sweeping the ship from stern to bow with an inquisitive, almost anxious, eye. 

From the pristine sails to the scrubbed wooden decks, it appeared that the captain of the ship took pride in keeping his vessel in good order, despite its small size. At least ten years old, the sloop had obviously been built with careful precision, the finest materials and the idea that a ships greatest asset is her speed. Compared to the _Pearl_, she wasn't the least bit impressive, but the quick scan of the sloop made Jack frown darkly. 

'Cap'n?' Gibbs asked confusedly. 'You mean the ship? Oh, the _Blue Dragon, or some queer name like it.'_

Jack turned sharply, grabbing Gibbs by the vest and lowering his voice. 

'Not the _Blue Diamond?' he asked urgently, not waiting for a reply as he released Gibbs, brushing  past and hurriedly clambering across the gangplank connecting the two ships._

Gibbs frowned, all the more bewildered by his Captain's even stranger-than-usual behaviour (which, considering this _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow, was saying something), but nonetheless followed precariously, finally answering as they reached the deck of the other ship. 

'Aye, that be `er name.'    

An unreadable expression flashed across Jack's face before he turned heel and crossed to the prisoners. He ignored the cheerful salutations and catcalls tossed by his own crew and the dark glares from the other, directly approaching the elderly man who had caught his eye. His jaw was tightly set as he peered into the man's face, which, despite the ravages of time and weather, held an air of keen intelligence. The old man, upon realising that he was under the scrutiny of the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main, smiled almost gently.

Jack leaned in close, a vaguely feverish gleam in his eyes. 

'Dominic?' he asked in an undertone. There was a yell from the quarterdeck, but he disregarded it, intent on the old man's response. 

'Of course, _Senor_ Jack,' he replied in a gravelly Spanish accent. He dipped his head slightly but his hazel eyes never left Jack's face. 'We have been looking for you.'

Jack leaned his head back, regarding the older man through half-closed eyes. 

'We?'

Dominic didn't respond, but nodded in the direction of the quarterdeck, where there was a renewed bout of shouting; Jack followed his gaze. 

It seemed that not everyone onboard the _Blue Diamond_ was surrendering compliantly. As Jack watched, Anamaria and Bates were cornering a young woman near the helm while Thomas stood nearby, holding back an older man who appeared to be the captain of the vessel. Jack stared dumbfounded as the young woman turned, and he saw her properly. 

Her face had a noble bearing, accented by dark eyes which were flashing angrily and framed by curling tendrils of charcoal hair that had escaped the plait falling down her back. There was a bright flash as the sun caught the long knife wielded by the woman, which she slashed forward threateningly with practiced skill, ignoring Anamaria's shouted threats and the entreaties of the _Diamond's captain. _

Jack saw Anamaria and Bates exchange a quick glance, and knew what was to come, but decided to wait, as always, for the opportune moment to intervene. Abruptly, he turned back to Dominic, half-opening his mouth as he heard the accompanying shouts of anger and dismay as his two crew members moved in on the young woman. 

'Is that…is she…?' 

He cut himself off, leaving the question hanging heavily in the salty air. Dominic darted another peek towards the quarterdeck as the shouts reached a crescendo, concern etched across his craggy features. 

In a manoeuvre that Bates and Anamaria had used more times than they could count, Bates had faked an attack, drawing the woman's attention away from Anamaria long enough for the _Pearl_'s first mate to strike with lightning reflexes. Wresting the knife out of her hand, Anamaria had barely been keeping the angry woman at bay when Bates had grabbed the woman from behind, manhandling her none-too-gently away from his shipmate, ignoring her angry shrieks and attempts to kick him through her long, cumbersome skirt. 

Dominic finally met Jack's eyes, proud resolution in his gaze.

'_Si,' he replied softly. Jack hissed out a breath, his mouth set in a straight line as he spun back towards the quarterdeck._

The captain had capitulated quietly, but the young woman was still struggling violently despite the hopelessness of her situation, spitting a string of violent curses in fluent Spanish. 

'What the bloody hell's she yelling about?' Bates asked of no one in particular, easily containing his prisoner's thrashing about as he dragged her down the stairs leading to the main deck.

'She was telling you to get your grubby hands off her,' Jack offered evenly, stepping forward as the pair reached the main deck. 'And then she made some rather colourful comments, questioning your lineage.' He gave a small, wolfish smile, exhibiting his gold-capped teeth.

The young woman started at the sound of Jack's voice, her rant breaking off mid-sentence as her head snapped around. Her delicate features clouded over with dark emotion as she looked him up and down through shrewd eyes, recognition in her expression. He approached her almost cautiously, studying her face just as intently, and they stood silently before each other for a long moment, Bates looking on dumbly.

Suddenly, the woman shrugged out of her captor's lagging grip, closing the short distance between her and Jack in a flash. 

'Traitor,' she sneered in unaccented English, spitting fully into Jack's face.

'Alandra!' Dominic exclaimed in an admonishing tone, having observed the scene in watchful silence. Jack himself stood speechless, wiping the spittle off with his sleeve as the defiant young woman was wrenched backward by a furious Bates. 

A number of the crew of the _Pearl_ swore loudly, outraged that their captain had been so blatantly insulted, and drew stealthily nearer, several yanking out various weapons, while the sailors from the _Diamond tensed, but could do nothing but look-on helplessly. Bates, however, was clearly embarrassed that a prisoner in his charge had temporarily escaped, and attacked his Captain, no less. Raising a threatening hand, he prepared to punish her ruthlessly for her impertinence, but instead of shying away, she raised her chin proudly, still glowering at Jack._

'Leave her alone,' Jack ordered quickly, intervening before Bates could strike the blow.

The _Pearl's crew looked scandalised, not to mention disappointed, while Bates simply stared at Jack, astonished. _

'But Cap'n,' he argued indignantly, '`ow can you just let some `arlot get away with that?'

Jack sauntered closer to the pair, his clear gaze never wavering from the woman's smouldering eyes. 

'Because, Mr. Bates,' he stated calmly, 'this particular "harlot" happens to be my baby sister.'

***

A/N: Thanks, as always, to my beta, Lalia Gariv.

Also, if you read and enjoyed this, please leave a review. Questions, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome! J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: PoTC belongs to the Mouse. I'm just borrowing it to play and I promise to return it in good condition.

The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Heir of Cortez

Chapter 2

The command cabin of the _Diamond_ was smaller than that of the _Pearl_ but in much better condition, clean and modestly furnished in expensive taste.

Jack slowly placed his booted feet on the polished oak table, smiling languidly at the three prisoners standing before him. Gibbs stood slightly to the side, while Anamaria and Bates waited near the doorway, ready to contain any escape attempts.

The _Diamond_'s captain was an older man, his strong features creasing with slight concern as he took in his situation and surreptitiously tried to free his hands from their bonds behind his back. Alandra's head was bowed, her unbound hands clenched at her sides, while Dominic stood behind his mistress, following her example and examining the wood of the floor.

'So,' Jack began, 'I hear you lot have been looking for me. What can I do for you?' he asked, directing the question to Alandra.

The captain of the _Diamond_ started to reply. '_Senor_,' he said, drawing himself up proudly, 'I am Captain Diego Banderes of the _Blue Diamond_, sent by -'

Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand. 'Firstly, the name is Sparrow – _Captain_ Sparrow,' he said with emphasis. 'Secondly, you're not captain of anything anymore – the _Diamond_ surrendered fair and square, which means she's mine now.'

Alandra frowned but said nothing. Diego, on the other hand, looked panicked. 'But…but, Captain, we -'

'"We" nothing, Captain,' Jack replied breezily. 'And if you don't want to be swimming back home, I'd be real nice to me and me crew and we might give you a lift to the nearest port. Savvy?'

Diego paled further. 'Of course, but -'

'Thirdly, I wasn't talking to you – I was talking to me baby sister, though she don't seem to be a baby anymore,' he added, winking in Alandra's direction. She was unmoved by his comment, maintaining her silence. Jack continued nonetheless. 'So be quiet and let her speak,' he declared, looking at Alandra expectantly. She raised her eyes, regarding him curiously for a moment, allowing Diego to interrupt once more.

'But Captain!' he blustered, 'Senorita Alandra is not here as an official envoy! She is merely -'

Jack shot him a dark look and Diego faltered, once again conscious of his precarious position.

'Maybe you didn't hear the first time, _Senor_,' Jack said very slowly, pulling his feet off the table and standing. 'So let me make it very clear for you – I want to hear what me little sister has to say. Savvy?' he asked in a dangerous tone.

Diego swallowed nervously, nodding very quickly.

Jack nodded, sauntering in front of the table and leaning against it. He cocked his head to the side, meeting Alandra's eyes. 'Well?' he prompted.

Alandra shot a quick sideways glance towards Diego, who swallowed nervously, before facing her brother's gaze once more.

'We were sent to find you,' she said shortly, raising her chin as Jack stepped closer.

'Really now,' Jack said slowly. 'And why would _you_ be sent to find _me_?'

Alandra seemed to consider her response carefully. Behind her, Dominic shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

'Father sent Captain Banderes to find you,' she said finally. 'I insisted on coming.'

Jack frowned. 'And why's that?'

Alandra pursed her lips, her gaze darting warily towards Diego. Jack got the message.

'Right then; we'll talk in private. Everybody out,' Jack ordered.

Anamaria, Gibbs and Bates immediately moved to comply but Diego protested. 'Captain, Senorita Alandra is under my protection. I will not allow you…'

He was still objecting as Bates and Gibbs dragged him from the cabin. Anamaria moved to take Dominic in hand, however Alandra moved between them, looking to Jack.

'Not Dominic,' she stated, a hint of pleading in her tone.

'Alandra,' came Dominic's gravely voice from behind her, 'this is time for you and your brother. I will go.'

He moved around her as she opened her mouth to argue but closed it again without a word, bowing her head in a reluctant nod.

'Him too,' Jack said to Anamaria. 'Take him to the Captain's quarters but mind you treat him well.'

'Aye, Captain,' Anamaria replied, leading Dominic from the room.

The door shut and the brother and sister were left alone. Alandra looked up at Jack and instinctively backed away.

Jack arched an eyebrow. 'You afraid of me now, Landra?'

Alandra snorted. 'I'm not afraid of any man,' she said haughtily. 'And don't call me that,' she added.

Jack grinned. 'I'm not allowed to call me own sister by her name? That's a bit harsh, _Landra_,' he said, emphasising the nickname.

Her eyes flashed angrily. 'Perhaps my brother was entitled to the intimacy of that name,' she retorted, 'but you,_ Pirate_, are not.'

Jack's grin fell away at her furious words. 'Alright then, _Senorita_,' he said sharply. 'What can I do for you?'

'To start with, you can get me a drink,' she responded tartly. 'There should be something suitable in the liquor cabinet on the right. The key is underneath that disgusting figurine,' she added, pointing to a small bronze bust of a middle-aged woman.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'I'm not in the habit of playing servant for prisoners,' he replied, all the while wondering at the quality of Captain Banderes' rum. 'And you're too young to be taking drink,' he added.

'What I do and don't do is not your concern, _Captain_,' she sneered. 'And weren't you a little young to steal that bunch of rotting planks you call a ship?'

'Right, that's it,' Jack declared, feeling his temper slip. 'No more games, no more requests for drinks and definitely no more insulting my ship. What do you want?' he demanded

Alandra stared back at him impassively. 'For you to come home and see our father before he dies,' she replied matter-of-factly.

A stunned silence ensued before Jack finally responded.

'Under the figurine, you said?'


End file.
